The immune system can be categorized into innate immunity, which involves numerous cellular and soluble factors that respond to all foreign challenges, and adaptive immunity, which responds specifically to precise epitopes from foreign or abnormal agents. The adaptive immune response includes a humoral arm, which involves the production of antibodies by B lymphocytes, and a cellular arm, which involves the killer activity of cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs). A key mechanism for detecting and eliminating abnormal cells by the adaptive immune response is surveillance by CTLs. Abnormal cells may be those infected with a virus, parasite or bacteria, or those that have undergone a tumorigenic transformation.
Cells naturally produce a repertoire of peptides from essentially any cellular translation product that has been marked for elimination (e.g., ubiquitination), which results in presentation of peptide/major histocompatibility complex (MHC; in humans known as human leukocyte antigen or HLA) class I complexes on their surface. A ubiquitinated protein is targeted to the proteasome for proteolysis, producing smaller peptides that may be recognized by transporter associated with antigen presentation (TAP) proteins that are localized in the endoplasmic reticulum. TAP is a heterodimer that moves small peptides from the cytosol into the endoplasmic reticulum where they bind to HLA/MHC molecules to form a peptide/HLA complex. The peptide/HLA complex is then trafficked to the cell surface.
T cell receptors (TCRs) on the surface of circulating CTLs probe the peptide/MHC complexes for the presence of foreign peptides, such as viral proteins or tumor specific proteins, which will trigger a T cell directed immune response. Cells can present tens of thousands of distinct peptides in the context of WIC molecules as potential ligands for the TCR, although the quantity of each peptide will be very low. Nonetheless, CTLs are very sensitive probes for peptides displayed by WIC class I. By some estimates, only three copies of an antigenic peptide are sufficient to target cells for lysis (Purbhoo et al., Nat. Immunol. 5:524, 2004).
Vaccines have had a profound and long lasting effect on world health. Smallpox has been eradicated, polio is near elimination, and diseases such as diphtheria, measles, mumps, pertussis, and tetanus are contained. Gene therapy and nucleic acid immunization are promising approaches for the treatment and prevention of both acquired and inherited diseases (Li et al., J. Biotechnol. 162:171, 2012). These techniques involve the administration of a desired nucleic acid vaccine directly into a subject in vivo, or by transfecting a subject's cells or tissues ex vivo and reintroducing the transformed material into the subject. Each of these techniques requires efficient expression of a nucleic acid molecule in the transfected cell, which may be affected by several factors, to provide a sufficient amount of a therapeutic or antigenic gene product. Alternatively, antigenic peptides that are defined T cell epitopes may be administered directly to form productive peptide/MHC complexes and stimulate a T cell response.
Current vaccines, however, address only a handful of the infections or cancers suffered by people and domesticated animals. Common infectious diseases for which there are no vaccines cost the United States alone about $120 billion per year (Robinson et al., American Acad. Microbiol., 1996). In first world countries, emerging infections such as immunodeficiency viruses, as well as reemerging diseases like drug resistant forms of tuberculosis, pose new threats and challenges for vaccine development. The need for both new and improved vaccines is even more pronounced in third world countries where effective vaccines are often unavailable or cost-prohibitive.
In view of the limitations associated with current vaccines, there is a need in the art for alternative compositions and methods useful for more efficient and manageable vaccines and vaccinations. The present disclosure meets such needs, and further provides other related advantages.